Mondo di Magica Fiamme
by Ramaxy18-chan
Summary: Emina way was running one day after having a fight with her boy-well, EX-boyfriend. But, that's not the point. The point is that she was suddenly sent to another world because of two strangers...But the world is a world of...Magic? AU. OC story. Some cursing, so its T. The pairing is undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Mondo di Magica Fiamme

Chapter 1: Kidnapped? No way!

She was running away, tears blurring her vision. _Why? Why did he lie to her? Why didn't he __**tell **__her?! After he tells her that he loved her, why do this? Why did he keep it a secret? _A silent sob escaped her mouth, and she slowed down her panicked run. She started to whimper and sob, in the silent night. _What, oh what, did she do on her past life to deserve this…_ She wiped the tears away and tried to walk in the cold night towards a destination until she calmed down. Not her house, or a hotel, just a random destination until her mind went clear of _that_ guy's words. Just as she was walking by a random alley, she heard it. She usually wasn't one to eavesdrop, but hey, she had nothing better to do!

"_I told you that you couldn't stay here!"_ said someone young, voice soft but irritated. It sounded like a male teenager.

_"You can't order me around"_ she heard another voice; this one was arrogant and filled with indifference. It sounded deeper than the other voice, but she could tell that it was a male teenager.

_"You can't just stay in the Human world because you want to Kyoya!" _she heard the young one again…

….wait, human world? This is the only world with living beings on the Milky Way…right? Were they aliens?! Nah, maybe they're just playing, aliens don't exist. But, what if they did exist and were going to take over the world?! She started to panic and back away from the alley. Luck wasn't on her side though, as she tripped over a bottle that was lying on the floor and fell on some trashcans.

_"Did you heard that Kyoya?"_

The only advice she had before having a metal stick with purple flames by her face was just a rustling of footsteps. She raised her eyebrow at the stick, but she didn't say a thing. Instead, she lifted her gaze to see her attacker. He was a medium sized teenager with raven hair and icy steel eyes. He had an irritated scowl on his face and his eyes were narrowed at her.

"Who are you?" he demanded. She only stared at him in fear, shock and awe.

"Kyoya! She's just a mere human!" scolded the other male. The other had fluffy brown hair and doe-like eyes. He was a short brunet, compared to the other one, Kyoya.

"Shut it, omnivore" hissed the raven, she just stood there, staring at them. Wait, humans?

"What do you mean 'just a mere human'?" asked the girl, slightly confused. The two males looked at each other, one sheepishly and the other irritated.

'_See what you did now!'_

_'I'm sorry!'_

"Hellowww? Waiting for an answer here" said the girl impatiently, the raven teen put his weapons away and looked away. The brunet was the one who answered.

"W-well, you see—"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Everyone turned to look at a group of armed men, running towards them.

"They're here. We need to go" said the raven as he grabbed the young brunet and (with his other hand) made a…thing….with more purple flames.

"But Kyoya! We can't leave her here! You don't know what they'll do to her" protested the brunet.

"Then, bring her to the portal" said the raven, with a little of exasperation, you could also see a little panic.

"Do I have a say in this?" the girl asked. Both males stared at her and grabbed both of her arms.

"W-wait! I—W-what are you doing?!"

"Shut up herbivore" said the raven glaring at her. '_Herbivore?!'_ Her Brown eye twitched, but before she could protest she was shoved into the purple 'portal' (they said it was a portal after all).

She tried to look at something, anything, but she only saw black. Suddenly she felt weak and tired, but calm. It was a weird feeling. She closed her eyes at the welcoming feeling. It didn't matter if she closed her eyes or not, it was dark anyways…with that thought in her mind, she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Omnivore, why did you knock her out?" asked Kyoya, a little irritated, as he carried the black-haired girl (bridal style) in a forest.

"It would be bad enough if she woke up in a different place" said Sawada Tsunayoshi, The Vongola Decimo. The Vongola is one of the biggest and strongest Magic Families in the whole world. Well, world**s** in this case…

"We're here omnivore" they looked up to see a castle, in the middle of the forest. It was enormous and had walls that went up to the sky. It was covered with a thin layer of mist, just slightly. There was no entrance. Not visible at least… "Open the door" hissed Hibari Irritated.

"Hieee! Okay, okay" with that, the tenth neared the wall and rested his hand on it. On his hand, a ring with the letters 'VONGOLA' started to shine and give birth to a flame. This one, unlike Kyoya's purple one, was of an orange color. He drew his hand back and a door appeared. Tsuna opened it for Kyoya and Kyoya stormed pass him. He chuckled lightly and went inside of the Magic Campus. The duo walked towards a bid house, at the far side of the school building.

"Nee, Kyoya" said the brunet as he ran to catch up with the raven, "What should we do with her?" Kyoya slowed his pace and stared intently at the Brunet's eyes.

"It's your problem" Tsuna almost fell face first on the floor at Kyoya's blunt reply.

"B-But! You have to help me! Who knows what the others will do if—"

"Tsuna?"

The Duo (Trio if you count sleeping beauty) turned and saw another group of people…

"Tenth? Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!" said Gookudera Hayato. A silver haired boy with green eyes and hot-head temper.

"Yeah, Sempai, Gokudera and I were looking everywhere for you" said Yamamoto Takeshi, the Happy-go-lucky teen with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Skipping isn't good to the extreme!" Said Sasagawa Ryohei, an extreme boxer with grey-white-ish hair and grey eyes. Kyoya's eye twitched when he heard the word 'skipped'.

"Omnivore…" said the 'Carnivore' of the group threateningly. Tsuna turned to look at Kyoya, who was starting to release his flames in his tonfas ready to fight, and started to sweat nervously.

"E-Erm, Kyoya, y-you-you're not going to do anything right? Hehe…I….I was looking for you! HIEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

She woke up to the sounds of shrieks and shouts. It was very loud. But sleeping never felt so good…. She could ignore the noise and sleep….or maybe not. She was really really really trying to ignore the noise, really! But they were just too loud. She did the only thing she could think of…

"Could you shut the fuck up?! I'm _trying_ to sleep!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood up from her lying position, opening her eyes as she did so.

She waited for her vision to clear and focused on her surroundings. She was lying on a King-sized bed, not that it mattered. What really mattered was, why were strangers looking at her with wide eyes?! She blinked, she didn't remember having visitors last night. Nor falling asleep…or having a king-sized bed for that matter…does that mean…!

"Yo! I see you're finally awake, ne?" asked one of the strangers. A teen with black hair and hazel brown eyes. He had a cheerful grin on his face…wait! She didn't know this person at all! The only thing that can explain this situation is…

"Did you Kidnap me?!" she asked in shock, but then she shook her head. '_If they had kidnapped me, they would've tied me with ropes and I would've been violated by the time I regain consciousness. Well, who knows, they have me in a bed and all…'_

"Well, the Omnivore did" Her mouth fell open. So they _did_ kidnap her?!

"I-WHAT?! Of course not- I-That isn't Kidnapping!" said the short and cute brunet—my ass! What kind of 'kind and cute' person kidnaps someone?!

"Taking a person without someone's concern isn't kidnapping? Haha, I didn't know!" said the cheerful black haired boy. She sweat dropped at his oblivious attitude.

"I didn't kidnap her!" insisted the brunet.

"Then what did you extremely do, Sawada?" asked a teen with white-gray hair, he had a lot of bandages covering his body. He looked extremely…hyper. The brunet opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He just gapped as a fish, trying to find words that could convince her.

"Stop! Tenth would never do something like that!" said a teen with silver hair and glaring green eyes. He had a scowl on his face as he looked at the other boys. She watched her kidnapper as he looked at his friend in…relief? (At the same time, Tsuna was thinking '_Hayato! Thank you! You just saved me! I don't know what would've happen if you—'). _"And besides, if Tenth says is fine to kidnap people, then its fine!" at those word, the brunet fell to the floor anime-style, thinking '_Why did you say that?!'. _He then stood up and shouted:

"I didn't kidnap her!"

"Okay, so why did you kidnap me? I don't have any connections to the Mafia, or to the Police, I don't have money or anything you could take as in valuable" said the girl ignoring the brunet's comment(and thus making him go to a corner and cry miserably) and narrowing her eyes at them. Okay, everyone would say :Wow, she's pretty brave. But deep inside, she was shitting her pants, thinking _'What am I going to do now?! They're going to kill me! They surely know that my father is rich, my uncle is in the police, my ex was a Mafioso and that my mother works cleaning a museum! I'm sooooooooo dead!'_ .

"Tch, it was for your safety, woman" said the delinquent-like-teen. HE was for sure in the Mafia!

"What do you mean by 'safety'?" she said with a brave front. "I was completely fine—" she stopped talking as she remembered the before-events. She remembered it all. The date, the betrayal, the blood, the running, the meeting with these weird guys, the rare flames. Everything. "W-why did you…?"

"A-ah, there were people following us, and…erhm, we couldn't leave you there! We don't know what they would've done to you!" said the brunet all serious. She stared at him for a second in silence, and he started to fidget and look around, avoiding her gaze.

"So, those guys were after you?" she finally asked. The brunet nodded, as the black-haired-glaring-teen just said 'hn'. She sighed in relief_. 'So the Mafia isn't after me? That's a relief…'_ "Well then, I thank your hospitality" said the girl smiling slightly at just looked away(Blushing), but then frowned _'Why didn't she ask why they were being followed? It's suspicious'_. The other occupants in the room just stared at her as she smiled at the brunet. Was it them, or the brunet was blushing a little?

"Maa, maa, Its okay, ne Tsuna?" said The black haired-smiling boy putting an arm around the brunet's shoulder. The brunet nodded. Then the silver haired Mafioso started to yell at the happy-go-lucky teen, something about 'touching the tenth so friendly'. The other hyper one started to shout 'Extreme' and the glaring one…well, glared at everyone. An aura was starting to form around him. She smiled at the group of weirdoes. They were such a lively group, so she couldn't help but smile. Maybe they'll just let her go without much trouble…But then what? Escape the mafia all her life? Run away? She sighed and decided to think about it later in her house. "Can you tell me your names?" she asked suddenly. They looked remained silent for a time and then answered.

"Okay! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" said the black haired teen with the smile. She nodded at him.

"Tch, Hayato Gokudera" said the delinquent boy with a scowl.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Join my extreme boxing club!" shouted the white-haired one, she winced at the volume of his voice.

"Hn, Hibari Kyoya." Said the glaring black haired teen. He then smirked "And don't you forget it or I'll bite you to death" She shivered at his bloodthirsty smirk and looked away.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me T-Tsuna if you want,…?" Tsuna silently asked her name. She blinked and answered…

"My name is Emina Way, Tsuna"

* * *

**A/N: Start!**

**H-Hello, mina-san! Haha…Sorry for those who have been waiting for the White Update! Really! Im working on it! Im already halfway finished! Its just that I had an author block and then my cousin came and we started to watch kimi ni todoke and writing fics. And drawing! By the way, I have a drawing about Emina!(it's the pic on the story) And her future weapons oh! And for those who read white, I made the flowers! They're sooooo cute! Sorry for the late update and for the erroes that have been made in this fic! If you have an Oc, that is called Emina Way, well, im going to say that I didn't copy it from anyone I swear! I made the name with both of my friends.**

**OC**

***Name- Emina Way *Gender- (Duh) Female**

***Basic info- She has wavy black(with some brown) hair that goes down to her middle back, with tanned skin and brown narrowed eyes(though they don't look narrowed at all in the drawing). Her height is average. She has a matured and calm character almost, ALMOST, all the time. She likes reading, but she gets bored easily (too bad, she's with 10****th**** gen now. she cant get bored). She's studious and respectful. She has a weird taste for names and doesn't like to be called by her last name: Way.**

***Flame: ?**

***Rings:?**

***Magic Partner: (Box Animal)?**

**Okay, so…can you guess what flame Emina has?**

**Emina: Its pretty easy, its-*Puts hand on her mouth***

**Now,now Emina. Don't be such a spoiler.**

**Emina: Right, I forgot. Sorry. Anyways, please review/follow/favorite and have a nice day!**

**?:Good work, Way…**

**Emina: Author-san, didn't you say to not give spoilers? Oh and ITS EMINA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mondo di Magica Fiamme

Chapter 2: New Guardian?

"Why?! Why can't I go back! It's totally not faaaiiir!" Emina screamed in the pillow of her new(temporal, she reminded herself) room. She then threw it to the ground and growled in anger. Oh yeah, she was downright angry…

_Flashback:_

_"So, you're saying that you brought me to another world? And to be exact with the localization, that we are in a certain Academia Di Magia" asked Emina with a pokerface._

_"Y-Yeah" said Tsuna, looking at everything but the girl in front of him._

_"And that you can use Magic in the form of those rare flames" Emina stated, and the others could only pity the brunet that was on the end of the woman's contained rage. Because they knew, oh they knew, that the girl was a time bomb. She could explode at any time… but who wouldn't!? "Not only that, but I can't go home because there is some kind of 'force'" she made the quote sign the air "that prevents you from making a damn portal!" the brunet flinched at the girl's tone. First she was all respectful and then she was speaking with words filled in venom. Was she bipolar? Maybe. "You know what, you can all fuck yourselves, your magic, your academy and your fucking portals!" with that she stormed out of the room, leaving the shocked boys on the inside. She stood outside of her room for a moment, contemplating her situation. She needed to calm down, she knew it, but she was so damn angry. Why did they take her if she couldn't get back?! And she thought that they were going to take her back in no time and without any kind of problem… She sighed and counted to ten to calm herself._

_'1, 2, 3, 4, 5…*breathe in and then out* 6, 7, 8, 9, 1—'_

_"I'm really sorry Emina-san! I didn't know this would happen! Really!" her count was cut off by none other than the brunet tenth leader of the Vongola Clan, the biggest and most powerful magic clan on the world. Emina's brown eyes narrowed dangerously and everyone gulped (less Hibari, because he escaped when they started to explain everything to the girl). Emina…is someone to never, __**ever, **__piss off…_

_"Out" she said calmly, but with a hidden message in that single innocent word. It made all the occupants in the room flinch and scramble out of the room in a hurry. "And if you __**dare**__ to come in…"they shivered as Emina smiled 'Oh-so-sweetly' "I __**will**__ cut that member you guys are so proud of!" with the warning clear, she closed the door in their face and walked towards the bed with a reformed anger._

_Flashback end_

Emina got up from her bed and looked across the room. There was an open window, and she smiled. No, she wasn't going to escape; she wasn't dumb enough to escape in unknown territory. She just wanted to see. To see this so-called world of Magic. As she looked out the window, she was surprised to see an enormous field, filled with holes, cracks, burn marks and all those things you only see in wars(minus the corpses). In other words…it was a battle field. She sighed as she saw no one on the 'Battle Field of the World War 3 Version Magic'. Now that her anger died down, she was feeling a little guilty for what she said to Tsunayoshi and his friends.

"I should apologize to them" she muttered to herself as she went to the door. Maybe, if she was lucky, she'll find someone who knew where Tsuna was. Emina went outside and glanced at the two hall ways: one to the left and one to the right. She decided to go Right, after all, Right is for Bright. As Emina walked, brown eyes narrowed, scanning everything, she heard a scream. She started running towards it as she heard the scream getting louder and louder—

BAM!

"Ite!" she heard a childish male voice scream. She opened her eyes and saw a teen with black hair(and strangely, with _horns_ in it) and green eyes. They were filled with tears_. What happened to him?_

"Are you okay?" she asked and tried to stand but couldn't. Why? Because of the teen. He was on _top_ of her. She glared at him hard.

"Uh?" well, that got his attention. The black haired male stood up and dusted himself, but made no move to help Emina up. _What a gentlemen! _"You will help Lambo-san!Hahaha!" he laughed victoriously(though she didn't know the reason why) while she frowned. Who was Lambo-san anyways? Some nagging thing in her mind was telling her that he was. Emina stood up and glared at the teen. As she was about to give him a piece of her mind, a laugh stopped her…

"Kuhahaha! Scared now little cow?" two people emerged from a curtain of mist(Where the hell did that came from?!) A blue haired boy and a purple haired girl. They had a weird hairstyle that Emina could not wrap a finger of. There were two dogs in front of them both, the dogs were practically all bones, except for the few muscles that cling to them. They were covered in blood, and it was dripping to the floor like a never ending leak. That alone made Emina want to puke.

"Oya, and who do we have here?" said the bluenet raising a brow as he looked at Emina. She had to suppress a shiver as she saw his eyes, one blue and one red(with a kanji number on it…was it three?). She glared at the teen and as she was about to reply…

"This is Lambo-san's Slave!" said the teen as he took a peek from behind Emina. _'What a Coward!' _And she being called 'slave' she couldn't ignore

"Slave? In your dreams cow!" she said, now glaring at the black-haired teen instead and using the bluenet's nickname.

"Gotta…Stay…calm…" muttered the cow as he struggled to keep his eyes out of tears.

"In three seconds, we will be able to see waterworks~!"said the blue-haired teen with a microphone in hand, that appeared out of nowhere.

"Mukuro-sama, that's not nice" Whispered the violette girl for the first time since Emina encountered them. Her voice was soft, or was she just whispering?

"Don't worry my dear Chrome, Vongola _did_ send you to take care of the cow right?" the teen, Mukuro, asked at his female companion, Chrome. She nodded shyly and then he smirked. "Then, it's all okay"

"No it isn't!" glared through tears the black-haired teen. Emina reaaaally was growing annoyed at the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are at all but could you tell me if you know a boy by the name 'Tsuna'?" she finally asked, all three stopped bickering and turned towards her.

"Vongola/Dame-Tsuna/Boss?" the three asked her in unison, she blinked. What…?

"Von who?" she asked dumbly.

"You mean Dame-Tsuna right! Lambo-san's Big brother! Hahahaha! I, Lambo-san, shall take you to Tsuna's room!" Emina stared at him. She didn't even know if he was talking about the right Tsuna! She decided to follow him nevertheless, since she had nowhere to go to.

"What business do you have with the Decimo, hmm?" asked the creepy teen that looked like someone she knew…She glared at him, brown eyes narrowing as she held his gaze. He stared at her, a smirk forming on his face. The male's twin sister grabbed his hand and he looked at her, before sighing. "Right, we may leave the cow in Vongola's care now… Isn't live good, my dear Chrome?" Emina looked at the male weirdly. '_What kind of brother complex is that?! I feel sorry for her…'_ She continued after the Black-haired teen, not noticing that the hound that were there earlier had vanished into thin air.

The group walked in an awkward silence towards…wherever they were heading to. Emina could hear the whispers between the twins(she supposed by their similarities) , they were talking about her. The black haired teen, Lambo, kept walking as if he owned the place. They stopped in front of a door, it had the number 7. She could hear voices from the inside:

_" Hieeee! Help meeee!"_

_"That's what you get for bringing humans here, Dame-Tsuna"_

_"He didn't do it in purpose; it was just a game, right Tsuna?"_

_"Shut up baseball idiot!"_

_"Extreme bullet dodging!"_

Emina sweatdropped at the voices inside. She could recognize the voices on the inside so easily. She sighed, she knew that they lacked sanity the moment she saw them…

The door opened and before she could shriek a body fell on top of her…again…

'_Well, that's what you get when you get to close to a door'_ she thought as she groaned. She lifted her gaze to glare at whoever was on top of her. "What's wrong with people today?! They keep falling on me!"

"Sorry, sorry haha…" laughed Yamamoto nervously, hoping that she wasn't mad at him. "Let me help you up" he said after standing up, lending her a hand. She took his hand and stood up.

"Thanks, at least there's a _gentleman_" she said, glaring pointedly at Lambo "in this group. Where's Tsuna anyways?" A bullet grazed her cheek, freezing her on the spot. Her brown eyes widened, before narrowing at the man before her. '_This man…is dangerous' _she thought as she scanned him. He was tall, with black hair and black sharp eyes. Even sharper than hers! Did she mention that he was wearing a suit? And that he had a well toned body? In fact, he was pretty attractive…

"Thanks, many women have said that about me" he said smirking at her, as if he had read her mind. Emina frowned. '_How did he know?_' "I am the greatest Hitman in the worlds, Reborn. I am also Dame-Tsuna's tutor to become the Decimo of The Vongola Clan" said Reborn with a smirk. _'But that doesn't explain how he can read my mind! These people are nuts!_' Emina screamed in her mind, as she had a pokerface on the outside. Reborn smirked pointedly at her, as if agreeing with her. She shuddered and looked away. '_Sexy __**and **__creepy…'_

"Emina-san…?" Emina looked at the brunet, and couldn't help but feel pity. Tsuna was(after all) beaten, with scratches all over his body, covered in sweat and looked as if he has gone through hell.

"Oh, Tsuna. Eh…Sorry about earlier. I shouldn't go on rampage like that, it's bad for my health" –The boys mentally screamed _'And our health too!'_- "and it wasn't your fault at all. I didn't considerate all the inconvenients that I could cause you, so sorry." She said Looking at the side ashamed. '_Yep, the girl is bipolar_' thought the boys.

"So, this is the Emina Way that you were taking about…" said Reborn, scanning the girl before him as if she were a recruit. Emina tried to hold his gaze, but at the end she finished looking at the floor. Something about the Hitman screamed 'DANGER' after all. The man grinned and looked at Tsuna, while Tsuna looked like he wanted to oppose whatever the Hitman was going to say.

"Dame-Tsuna, I think we've found your guardian"

* * *

Omake~

Emina stared at Reborn for a long time while thinking '_Reborn you idiot, this is all your fault,you idiot, you idiot, you fucking sexy creepy bastard! Because you didn't train Tsuna correctly, I got stuck up with this crazy people! You idiot_!', until the Hitman(already annoyed) turned towards the black haired girl.

"What?" he snapped.

"Oh, so you can't read minds" she said, as if it was an observation. The hitman frowned, not everyone knew that he couldn't read minds. After all, he could only read body movements after all.

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Because I would have been dead by now" she said, walking away. '_After all, I just called you a Fucking sexy creepy bastard that just made my life miserable because of his idiot student. And that you were an idiot. Many times. Meh…'_

"Is that so…" Reborn was leaking a murderous aura, while taking out a gun from his poket. Emina looks at the camera and shouts

"You said he didn't read minds!"

"Wrong world" said Reborn smirking evilly. Emina take out his middle finger at the Camara and runs for her live~

* * *

**A/N: Start!**

**Well, hello first of all, im sorry for not updating for a long time. I was reding Firelight, and watching Kuroko no Basket(great anime, I recommend it) and enjoying life. I will try to update the other fic and well, yeah, that's it… please-**

**Emina: Review~**

**And thanks to-**

**Emina: the support from the readers~ Hope you like~ Fav/Follow/review at your own risk!**

**What's that suppose to mean?**

**Emina: Only the dead knows….**

**You're weird…**

**Emina:…**


End file.
